Swords and Wizardry
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: An accident with the Second Magic. An impossible crack in the fabric of reality itself. Now, Harry Dresden has to deal with a little girl who  might or might not be an Outsider. As usual, this is the LEAST of his problems… Dresden Files/Prisma Illya
1. Doesn't This Usually Happen To Shiro?

A/N: See, this is why I don't talk to people much in real life. The ideas my forum buddies give me are bad enough.

...

Swords and Wizardry

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 1: Doesn't Crap Like This Usually Happen To Shiro?

Disclaimer: The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, not me. Kuro and the Nasuverse in general belongs to Type moon, and probably Hiroyama Hiroshi. I am making no money off this, nor do I intend to.

...

There are many worlds. It is quite possible that they were all created by the same omnipotent being, and thus share the same destiny, but so far there's no way to know for sure. They certainly don't share the same sky. Heck no.

Let us focus on one of these worlds in particular, and onto one little girl specifically. She is young, still in single digits, although her next birthday should take care of that. There are many forms of her in other places, places where she is not as important, who exists basically as a cameo token loli character as her older brother steals the story, and does very exciting and adult things with beautiful, dangerous women, particularly one who likes swords, while some overarching story with lots of fighting happens. Here however, she has center stage, wielding a magic wand that has chosen her as her master. She spent the first story arch fighting another girl who also has a magic wand, in competition with her to regain several magic items of immense power, but they're beyond that now, having become the best of friends and are now working together with lots of loli yuri overtones. This is the story of Nanoha and Fate as–

Huh? Not them? Are you sure? Well, pardon me if they're so similar. I mean, how many token lolis become magical girls and main characters in an alternate universe-reboot of their series?

Huh? That many? Wait, Sasami got _**TWO? **_Well, excuse me for living…

Um, let's try this again…

Okay, picking where the spiel left off…

This is the story of Illya and Miyu. Except it isn't. Technically, it's Illya's story, and only if you want to get genetic. After all, this is partially a Nasu-verse crossover, so things will of course get really insane.

Um, we'll go on with the actual story before everyone leaves, shall we? Right…

...

Tohsaka Rin was a Magus. Currently, she worked as a maid for _another_ Magus, having run out of money, since using a style that relied on using gemstones as single-use consumables is a _very_ expensive way to go about doing magecraft. However, _as_ a magus, throwing exploding gems at things was supposed to be only a small part of what they did, and not even Luvia was going to make Rin work 24/7, as much as she wanted to. Currently, Rin was at home, frowning down at an old sheet of vellum. Or was it parchment? It could actually be a form of rag-pulp paper, she wouldn't have known. On it, the plans for an extremely complicated gemstone-based Mystic Code was inscribed, given to one of her ancestors by the immortal who had given them their jewel-based style, as a sort of _very_ long-term homework assignment. Several generations of Tohsaka had labored to decipher it and build the object described therein. Rin intend to be the one to do so. Of course, so had every member of her family who'd looked at these plans…

She, however, had an edge over her ancestors. Unlike them, she had access to other examples of the work of the immortal who had made these plans, which also used the same principles. With another perspective to the process to enlighten her…

Rin smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

...

**Time passes…**

Illya sighed. "Rin, do I really need to be here?" she said.

"Well, duh," Rin said, looking at the huge chunk of quartz she was working on, crudely fashioned into a knife. It had to be crude. The process relied on the crystalline matrices of the gems themselves, after all. Besides, it had an aesthetically pleasing quality to it, a sort of primal beauty. "I need you to get Ruby to work."

Kuro, standing bored off to the side, gave the blade a jaundiced look. "That thing looks like utter crap," she said.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Rin cried venomously. One could swear she actually had a forked tongue for a moment.

Kuro remained unimpressed. "What's that thing supposed to be, anyway? Trying to make your own Kaleidostick?"

Magical Ruby laughed out loud at this, vibrating in Illya's hands.

Rin glared. "It's a prototype for a Mystic Code, _not_ that you'd know what that was," the tsundere sniffed.

"Object used by Magi to channel their prana, either assisting them in their spellcasting or to do certain specific things," Kuro recited by rote. They all stared at her, even Ruby. "What? We were created to be a ritual focus, and filled with all the knowledge a magus would ever need. This what you're trying to build?" Kuro looked over her shoulder at the plans unfurled on Rin's desk.

"Yes," Rin said, putting the finishing touches on her creation. Well, no time like the present. Even if it failed, such a low-grade gem shouldn't cause much damage, and at least she'd have proof of concept. "It is an extremely old and powerful design given to my family. We've been trying to create it for centuries." She began pouring power into the thing, trying to get it to start. "I couldn't possibly explain the principles behind it to you in a way you'd understand." The quartz began to glow, and the Rin felt elated as she saw the first traces of shifting color that meant the Kaleidoscope effect was taking place. Illya eyed the thing suspiciously, backing away. Kuro gave it a cursory look.

As the power and colors began to build up, Rin let out a victorious laugh that would have gotten her a punch in the face from any self-respecting Master of Archer. Fortunately, none were around. "HAH! YES! I've done! Suck on that, Edelfelt! I'd like to see anyone build something like THAT in this and age!"

A small, mischievous smile played on Kuro's lips, and she held out a hand next to Rin's "Trace, on," she said, a trifle smugly.

In a flash and a burst of prana, a long, crude-looking sword, its entire blade made of sparkling, rainbow-streaked clear crystal appeared in her hand next to Rin's.

Rin's jaw dropped. And that's when her prototype chose to fail.

Rin had been doing a proof of concept test, trying to use Second Magic to try and open minute rifts in the fabric of reality to siphon off small amounts of power from the infinity other possible realities. However, she'd missed one _critical _detail: when you opened those things, you also had to be ready _close_ them. She hadn't been.

The prototype failed, shattering in Rin's hands and leaving a rainbow-hue tear in the air. As Rin instinctively drew back her now bleeding hand and stepped away, Kuro, surprised at the sudden failure, jerked her own hand, holding the Traced blade. It past through the rift.

Shit happened.

...

The Gatekeeper was the first line of defense against the beings known as Outsiders. He maintains the alarms that warn of breaches in the Outer Gates, and watches for signs of portents of wrongness that might indicate a breach. If there was so much as _hint_ that one of the alarms _might_ even _think_ of going off, he was probably already there dealing with it. and he _knew_ things. Things even wizards shouldn't know. It was rumored that, in his spare time, he watched the time stream and made sure no one did any jigerry-pokery of the Back to the Future variety.

He was, in short, a guard. And like all guards the worlds over, no matter how big the charge, how dangerous the situation, or how bad things were going to get, when something goes wrong, they all, even if it was just at the most basic level, for the briefest time, have one thought.

As _**EVERY**_ single alarm spell went off, Rashid the Gatekeeper thought to himself, _Am I going to get fired for this?_

...

_Damn, it was cold_.

That was Kuro's first coherent thought as she regained consciousness. She could feel herself lying on cold, rough concrete, the wind blowing needles into her skin. With a start, she jerked up, shivering. Her extremely short skirt and thing-high socks did absolutely nothing to insulate her, and she might as well not be wearing her shirt.

Shaking, she got to her feet, wincing with pain that had no physical basis. Her magic circuits felt… ill. The best she could describe it was that it was like someone had given them diarrhea. She could feel her system recoiling, trying to get back to what was normal for her.

Well. First things first. Find out what the heck just happened.

As she stood up, however, the feeling of wrongness to the whole situation, lurking below the surface ever since she'd regain consciousness, poked her worries. Exactly just _what_ had happened? She didn't see Rin or Illya around ,and judging from the neighborhood, it probably wasn't a good idea to try and call out to them. The place didn't seem like the kind of place children should randomly wander into.

She tried to recall the chain of events. They'd been at Rin's house, and her prototype had exploded…

Kuro suddenly stopped dead, looking around warily. Illya, and therefore _she_, had watched enough magical girl anime, among other things, to know what that meant.

"Aw, crap," she muttered. "Where the hell am I now?"

As she walked off to either find a phone, a police station, or failing that at least some local newspapers, she didn't notice the little sparkles of rainbow-colored magic left behind where she'd been lying…

...

Kuro had decided the first order of business was to get to somewhere that had resources she could use. That meant finding people, so she'd walked along following her ears and keeping an eye out for human traffic, arms wrapped around her shoulders in an ineffectual effort to retain body heat. When she _did_ reach people, however, she almost had second thoughts. This place was clearly not a good place for an insufficiently dressed young girl with no chaperone or companions to be.

She found that out when someone tried to attack her about ten minutes in.

After leaving the unconscious body with one arm broken stuffed into a trash bin sans his coat, which was reasonably clean, Kuro continued on…

Finding a police station hadn't been all that hard. Finding out she was in the United States had been harder. Thank goodness someone had thought to include the English language among the things she'd been programmed with. Resisting the urge to grab the nearest person and drain them of prana was slightly harder, however. It wasn't like she needed it. She drained Illya just before they'd gone to Rins, so she was still pretty much topped up, but she felt an urge to indulge in comfort food, as it were.

She'd been asked all sorts of question she hadn't been able to answer adequately. After all, what could she say? "Sorry, I was sent here by a magic accident, and I'm not sure this is even my world"? It was never that easy. It _should_ be, but it never was.

She'd sat around while police officers made calls. Someone got her a candy bar, and she did her best to play the innocent, confused little girl while she got her bearings. It was becoming increasingly certain they wouldn't be of any help.

Out of boredom, she picked up an phone book and started leafing through it. It was always interesting to see what sort of ads the sex industry had posted. Entertainment and massage venues were good bets as to where they'd try to hide, and she even found one among the gyms. Priority Health, it called itself. The ad was too unhelpful to be an actual, legal gym.

Damn, she was going out of her mind.

As she leafed idly through the book, now looking on with boredom at ads for such things as 'Mort Lindquist, Spirit Medium' and such, a small, discreet entry caught her eye. She blinked, and stared at it.

'Harry Dresden, Wizard'.

She stared at it some more. It was the only ad in it's section, which was also clearly labeled 'Wizard'. Out of morbid curiosity, she checked the 'V's, but saw no entry for 'Vampires'.

She stared at it still more, then checked under the 'M's. There were plenty of magicians, which she dismissed, but nothing under 'Mages', 'Magus' or 'Magi'.

She turned back to 'Wizards' and looked at it again.

Well. What the heck.

Copying down the address, since she wasn't so crass as to tear it off the page, she sweetly asked the officer who was trying to sort her out where the little girls' room was.

A few seconds later, she was out the door, and trying to find a map or something…

...

It was late afternoon when she finally reached the right building, having used up precious prana to run up buildings and over rooftops to get there. She'd barely managed to sneak past the guard up front, and was dismayed to find the elevator was out of order. Stairs it was, then.

Her legs were killing her by the time she reached the right floor, and the climb up had given doubts plenty of time to seed themselves into her mind. What were the actual chances that this guy was legit? After all, what kind of person advertises being a wizard in the phone book? Seriously, the phone book?

And then the door was in front of her. She could hear someone on the other side, someone who sounded pretty bored from the sound of it. according to the door, office hours were about to end.

Taking a deep breath, Kuro knocked.

"It's open," a masculine voice that sounded kinda like James Marsden said.

Kuro opened the door…

...

_Of all the offices of all the private investigator wizards in all the world, she had to walk into mine…_

Though considering the only other one in the world was his ex-girlfriend in Los Angeles, the statistical probability was still unfortunately high.

Harry had just been about to go home when someone had knocked on his door. He'd thought it was a prank, considering he couldn't see anyone on the other side, but had called out to them anyway. The little girl coming in was kinda unexpected.

"Mr. Dresden?" she said hesitantly, clutching a small piece of paper. "I was hoping you could help me…"

Anyone who knew him knew that, at the very moment, he'd been doomed.

...

**- To be continued...**

...

A/N:… but you all know me. It'll be done on a geological time-scale.

Happens before _**Changes**_, and immediately after the events of chapter 12 of _**Fate/Kaleid LinerPrisma Illya 2wei!**_

I'm assuming that Illya was filled with the same memories from the deep past as she was in the Heaven's Feel route, and thus she, and by extension, Kuro, have seen Zelretch's Jewel Sword, well enough to Trace it.

The thing about the phone book? All true. If you're ever in a foreign country, especially an Asian one, try it.

If they ever take James Marsden out of reading the Dresden Files Audio books, I might have to do something drastic…

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Yet Another Way To Get Poor Harry Killed

A/N: I was inspired. The 'pretend pro wrestling' bit seems to have done it…

...

Swords and Wizardry

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 2: Yet Another Way To Get Poor Harry Killed

Disclaimer: The Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher, not me. Kuro and the Nasuverse in general belongs to Type-moon, and probably Hiroyama Hiroshi, who did the hard work. I am making no money off this, nor do I intend to. This is parody, protected speech.

...

Harry Dresden, it is generally known, is afflicted in what someone once diagnosed in another Harry as a 'saving people thing'. This 'saving people thing' gets severely aggravated when a woman is in trouble, even if she happens to deserve it. If a child is involved, it gets exponentially worse.

When the little girl in the oversized coat that dragged across the floor entered his office, he really should have just jumped out the window and saved himself the trouble. He, however, did not know this, even though experience should have taught him by now.

"Mr. Dresden?" she said hesitantly, clutching a small piece of paper. "I was hoping you could help me…"

Really, the window would have been a good idea. He was more likely to _survive_ it.

The coat she was wearing was stained and dirty, obviously an older man's coat, and obviously not new. Beneath that she wore shorts, a shirt, and banded thigh-high socks that made him feel old. He distinctly remembered when you needed to be sixteen or a hooker to wear something like that.

Harry stared blankly at her, and a deep-down cynical part of him wondered how this was going to screw him over this time. The idyllic times when clients bought in innocent work that didn't end up in him nearly getting killed were long behind him. Still, on the off— the very, _very, __**very**_ far off— chance this was good, honest, safe work, he put on a polite smile. While he generally got clients old enough to have drivers licenses— and gun permits— he'd had his share of little kids asking him for unicorns, dogs with laser eyes, or just asking him how to get to Hogwarts.

"What can I do for you, miss…?" Harry prompted.

"Kuro," she said, plopping herself onto a chair. "I need your help."

He nodded, making a show of taking out his notepad and readying a pencil as he made a bet with himself. How cute. She was using a fake name. He really hoped this wasn't going to be one of those times he got in _legal_ trouble. At her age, he was already likely to be accused of inappropriate behavior just talking to her, depending on her parents. "What with?"

She gave him a serious, level, appraising look. "How serious are you about the 'wizard' stuff?"

"Pretty serious," he said. "It's on my door, after all."

She frowned slightly, an expression he felt she was too young to pull off properly without looking cute, seemed to consider it, then nodded. He reaffirmed the bet with himself as she gave him a serious, getting-down-to-business look. "Its not likely _you_ can help me yourself, but maybe you can lead me to someone who can. Do you know anyone versed in the basics of multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon?"

Harry blinked as he lost the bet. She _wasn't_ here to ask about applying to Hogwarts? That was a new one for her age group. "Um, what?"

"Multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon," she said patiently, in a tone he was used to hearing from wizards who were his elders in the council or beings centuries older than him when they were patiently trying to explain a concept they found simple and commonplace but was to him just _this_ side of Lovecraftian screwy. The tone subtitled the statement with things like, "how dense can he be", "is he really this stupid", "primitive monkey" and "ah, another stupid mortal to screw over". He _wasn't _used to hearing the tone from children unless it was because he had displayed his ignorance as to what the current hundred-plus lineup of Pokemon was. "The field of magic focused on the study of parallel alternate mirror worlds and their traversal and exploitation? Come on, if you were really a wizard you'd at least have heard of it."

Harry sighed. Ah. One of _those_. He hated the imaginative ones. He supposed someday, if they live that long, that they were the kind to grow up into great writers who wrote best-selling books so thick you could use them as doorstops, but at this age, he couldn't stand them. They were the kind who thought of elaborate, intricate and self-consistent magic in their heads, and thought to impress him or, more commonly, show him up about how much they 'knew'. They were, in fact, childish pains in the ass, in the most derogatory senses of the word. Normally, he'd hold on to his fraying patience with his bare hands and as politely and quickly as humanly possible throw the little monster out go his office, but he'd had a long, boring, unproductive day and this really was a pretty bad way to end it. "Look kid, if you don't have any _real_ business with me, I'll have to ask you to leave. This is a place of business and I really don't have time to play with you," he said, against all evidence to the contrary.

She seemed startled by this, as if she hadn't been expecting him to throw her out. She frowned, opened her mouth angrily… and then closed it, a thoughtful look on her face. Had she been at least a decade older, that would have alarmed him. As it was, he was simply astonished she'd think before she spoke. "Perhaps I started this conversation the wrong way. I probably should have asked for your certification."

He jabbed a thumb over at the framed certificate that was his license. "It's right over there. You can take a good look before you go."

She glanced at it, and even though she was too far away to read at, Harry got the nagging feeling she made out every word. Really, had she been older, he'd already have gone for his gun. "I meant your certification that you were a wizard."

"Kid," he said, patience fraying a bit more as he resisted the urge to do just that. "I'm not here to show off for you."

She gave him a long, level look which finally set off the right alarm, even though all it did was make him wonder how early women learned to do that. Then she shuffled a bit and pulled her right arm out of her coat, extending it to one side, palm facing him. "Nothing up my sleeve," she said, smiling a bit smugly but eyes looking at him with unchild-like intensity. "Trace, on."

There was a ripple, and a sword was in her hand, blade down and held carelessly in her fingers.

Harry's chair slammed back in instinctive survival reaction to the sight of the sword as he tried to get to his feet, slammed his thighs on his desk, slammed the backs of his legs on his chair, wind-milled his arms and slammed awkwardly to the floor.

"Do you need help getting up?" a smug, childish voice asked innocently.

From what he could see, the sword still hung carelessly in her grip, in no position to slice him apart just yet. "I'm good," Harry said through gritted teeth as he awkwardly pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the aches of his pratfall.

Kuro smirked as she idly tapped the blade against the leg of her chair, letting it ring metallically. "I've shown you mine, you show me yours," she said.

Harry didn't sit back down, though he made no move to back away, eyeing the 'little girl' and mentally going through the list of things she could be, because she certainly wasn't a little girl. Not an illusion like that. A changeling or one of the faerie were his best guess at the moment. Warily, he held up a finger and said, "_Flickum Bickus._"

A small flame appeared, dancing on his finger.

Above him, his ceiling fan died.

She looked up at the old thing, one eyebrow raised. "Was it supposed to do that?"

Harry grunted, warily picking up his chair and sitting down. He debated getting his gun, but decided to just pull the drawer he kept it in open. "Looks like we got off on the wrong start," he said, eyeing the sword. The more he looked at it, the more he wondered if it really was an illusion. It looked too… _real_ for that. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to direct me to a wizard or anyone versed in the study of multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon," she said, finally letting the sword disappear, rubbing her hands together before putting her arm back in her coat. Harry didn't sigh. So it had been an illusion after all. Thumpin' good one, then. "I've been caught in an accident and I need help undoing it, since it isn't my field."

"Never heard of it," he reaffirmed. "What is it?"

Again that long look. "It's the sorcery specializing in the study and travel of parallel worlds. You sure you've never heard of it? I'm pretty sure even apprentices are told about the Five True Magics."

He heard the capitals in those words and got the sinking, bottom dropping out of his stomach feeling this was going to be something he wouldn't be paid about. "I think…" he said slowly, "that you better start at the beginning."

...

Kuro finished her tale of woe as she discreetly tried to rub at her legs to warm them up. "So I left the police station and here I am," she said. She gave the guy credit. After they'd both established their bonafides to each other he'd been utterly professional, taking notes and interrupting only with clarifying questions, though there wasn't much of that.

The wizard-slash-detective nodded. "And what makes you think you've been sent to another world rather than just a different place on the same one?" he asked.

"Because we were fiddling around with _parallel world_ magic," she said patiently. "It's right there on the description. Granted, I can't be _sure_ though, but I don't have enough money to be able to check."

"And how would you have checked?" he asked.

She gave him a look that tried to convey the 'duh' she was keeping out of her words. "By calling my home phone, of course."

Apparently, he got the 'duh'. "Oh," he said. "That… makes sense…" He eyed his phone, then picked it up and handed it to her. "Check."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she hesitantly picked it up. "This'll be long distance."

"You can pay me back later," he said. "Besides, your folks are going to be worried."

"If they're at home," she muttered, wondering not for the first time what it was exactly their parents did. Although she had memories of Kiritsugu, she had yet to meet him in person, and Irisviel was… flaky, in her appearances.

She raised her finger, poised to dial, then paused. "Uh, how do I call long distance?"

He told him. She did.

It was a bust.

...

The Law of Equivalent Exchange. For every Push, there was a Pull. Equal and Opposite Reaction. As different as magic and science were, some laws were built into both, even if displayed in different ways. Action and consequence.

The action, in this case, was Kuro appearing where she had, bypassing the Outer Gates. The consequence was she left the door open. After all, she hadn't known she had to close it.

The Gatekeeper eventually did. He was too late.

...

"I should have probably asked this sooner," Kuro said as she sat on the passenger side of Harry's car, "but you're not some kind of pedophile, cannibal or slave trader, are you?

"No, I'm not," Harry said as he drove. "And yes, you should have."

Kuro looked out the window briefly. She'd never been out of Fuyuki before except to the mountains, and while the view was vaguely interesting, she kept most of her attention on Harry. After all, just because he said it didn't mean he meant it. Still, she had to keep track of where she was. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You need a place to stay, and I can't take you to me place," he said. "It's barely fit for _me_ to live in. So I'm going to ask a friend to take you in for a few days."

"Just like that? Won't they ask questions?"

"They will. And we're going to answer them, because he's going to need them to decide whether he'll let you stay in his house."

"_He's_ not a–" Kuro began.

"No, _definitely_ not," Harry said.

"The way you answered so quickly makes me suspicious."

"He's got a wife and kids," "Harry said, not wanting her to bring up the subject at their destination. "Goes to church every Sunday. Relax, he's a good guy. Used to fight the forces of evil as a holy knight."

She jerked at that. "You're taking me to an _Executor?_"

"Not sure," he said. "What are those?"

"The church's hitmen," Kuro said. "They, you know, kill vampires, heretics, people they don't like in general."

"Ah. Then, no, he's not one. Besides, he's retired. He's a carpenter now."

She blinked. "They live long enough to _retire_? Wow, this really IS another world."

...

It was a very nice house in a very nice neighborhood. There were white picket fences, well-kept lawns, huge shady trees, and someone had even left their bike on the lawn.

Kuro kept looking around for any trace of shallows graves filled with the bodies of previous little girls stupid enough to come here like she had. Her magic was poised, ready to start pulling swords out of nowhere in a heartbeat's notice.

"Relax, will you?" Harry said. "And be nice. These are good people."

"You _sure–_

"_Yes!_ Now come on._"_"

Kuro instinctively kept to one side of him, ready to duck back and use him as a human shield at the first sign of trouble. Despite all the knowledge that had been dumped into her brain as an infant, she'd never really fought anyone who was experienced at fighting before. Miyu and Illya didn't really count, as she considered herself at least even with them. The times she'd fought someone more experienced– Rin, Luvia, her mom– she'd gone down. Really, there's no way that stupid Illya-baited trap should have worked! And DAMN it was cold! Where's this global warming everyone kept talking about? Unless this was a world here they didn't HAVE global warming…

The door was opened by a tall girl with a nice rack, traces of piercings on her face, several piercings on her ears, and a tight sweater that showed how nice a rack it was. She smiled as she saw them. "Harry! What brings you here?"

"Hey Molly," Harry said. "I need to talk to your dad."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Is this going to be bad?"

"Nah, just complicated, I think," Harry said. "Molly, this is Kuro. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Molly said, stepping back as Harry crossed the threshold. They both turned expectantly at Kuro. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Kuro frowned. There was something about the words…

She stepped through the door, pausing a moment as she tried to gauge just what exactly they were waiting for. "Was this some kind of test?"

"If you passed, does it matter?" Harry said, gesturing for her to follow him.

Kuro glowered at his back. "Yeah, definitely a wizard," she said, stalking after him, her coat trailing on the floor.

...

In a dark, dark corner of Chicago, something chaotic, unspeakable, abominable, eldritch, Meyeresque, blasphemous, ominous and possibly communist stirred. The area around momentarily sparkled in rainbow colors before the tall, lanky thing moved on, clad in what to a layman would look like a ragged ash-colored sackcloth cloak, following the scent of its prey, the strips of fabric of its cloak moving unnaturally…

...

**- To be continued...**

...

A/N: FINALLY, THE ANIME IS OUT! BRING ON SEASON 2WEI! _**KURO-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**_

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
